Nobody Can Stop
Nobody Can Stop is the 3rd track to the album Shitenhoji Super Stars. Lyrics Kanji= 突っ走るのさ　誰よリハヤク 舞い上がるのさ　誰よりタカク 誰も俺を止められない 体に刺さる　視線の痛さに ココロ震える　熱く燃えながら 研ぎ澄まされた　美技のフルコース 全てのハートに　注ぎこんでやる 理屈抜きの美しさを 今ココで　見せてやる　覚悟を決めろ 踏みしめるのさ　誰よりツヨク 叩き込むのさ　全てをコメテ 俺の技に酔いしれていなよ 突っ走るのさ　誰よりハヤク 舞い上がるのさ　誰よりタカク 誰も俺を止められない ジェットコースターが　落下するときの 恐怖に似てる　快感がほしい コートという名の　五線紙の上に 華麗なスマッシュを　刻みつけてやる 瞬きさえ忘れるような 極上の show time 溺れていいよ 解き放つのさ　祈りとともに 未知なる世界　たどり着くまで 限界なんて関係ないのさ 夢の行き先　見失っても 取り戻せるさ　この手にきっと 膨らむ野望 抑え切れない 俺を止められるのは　俺しかいない 踏みしめるのさ　誰よりツヨク 叩き込むのさ　全てをコメテ 俺の技に酔いしれていなよ 突っ走るのさ　誰よりハヤク 舞い上がるのさ　誰よりタカク 誰も俺を止められない 誰も俺を止められない 止められない 止められない |-| Romaji= Tsuppashiru no sa dare yo rihayaku maiagaru no sa dare yori takaku dare mo ore o tomerare nai karada ni sasaru shisen no ita sa ni kokoro furueru atsuku moe nagara togisumasare ta bigi no furukōsu subete no hāto ni chū gikondeyaru rikutsu nuki no utsukushi sa o kon koko de mise te yaru kakugo o kimero fumishimeru no sa dare yori tsuyoku tatakikomu no sa subete o komete ore no waza ni yoishire te inayo tsuppashiru no sa dare yori hayaku maiagaru no sa dare yori takaku dare mo ore o tomerare nai jetto kōsutā ga rakka suru toki no kyōfu ni niteru kaikan ga hoshii kōto toyuu na no gosen shi no ue ni karei na sumasshu o kizamitsuke te yaru mabataki sae wasureru yō na gokujō no show time obore te ii yo tokihanatsu no sa inori totomoni michi naru sekai tadoritsuku made genkai nante kankei nai no sa yume no yukisaki miushinatte mo torimodoseru sa kono te ni kitto fukuramu yabō osaekire nai ore o tomerareru no wa ore shika i nai fumishimeru no sa dare yori tsuyoku tatakikomu no sa subete o komete ore no waza ni yoishire te inayo tsuppashiru no sa dare yori hayaku maiagaru no sa dare yori takaku dare mo ore o tomerare nai dare mo ore o tomerare nai tomerare nai tomerare nai |-| English= I run fast, faster than anyone else I fly high, higher than anyone else Nobody can stop me To the pain in my eyes that stings my body my heart is shaking while burning hotly A full course of my well-honed fine play I'll pour it into every heart Beauty without reason I'll show it to you here and now, prepare yourself I step firmly, stronger than anyone else I attack with my everything Don't get intoxicated by my skill I run fast, faster than anyone else I fly high, higher than anyone else Nobody can stop me I want a good feeling that resembles the fear when a jet coaster falls On a music sheet that is called the "court" I'll inscribe a splendid smash Feel free to drown Inside the finest show time that makes you even forget to blink I'll unleash myself together with a prayer until I reach the unknown world I don't care about limits Even if I lose the destination of my dreams I'll get it back with these hands for sure I can't control my expanding ambition I'm the only one that can stop me I step firmly, stronger than anyone else I attack with my everything Don't get intoxicated by my skill I run fast, faster than anyone else I fly high, higher than anyone else Nobody can stop me Nobody can stop me Nobody can Nobody can Navigation Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics